


Room 623

by TruPhee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Naughty witch, Older Man/Younger Woman, Seduction, Shock for Lucuis what do you think it could be?, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, unexpected feelings make people be stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruPhee/pseuds/TruPhee
Summary: Hermione Granger has decided to lose her virginity to a guy she met in Hogsmeade one weekend. She wants one last moment of excitement before graduation. When she get to Room 623 she expects her soon to be paramour but finds someone all together different inside.When Lucius Malfoy saw a young man sneak inside Room 623 in Hogwarts castle he though nothing of it by driving the young man away. Little did he know who would be coming in next and that he had interrupted a tryst between him and one Hermione Granger.What is a gentlemen to do? Why offer to be her replacement for the night if she is so desires to lose her innocents.Fresh off a divorce and feeling lonely he offers to teach her and surprisingly she accepts.Will it be their only night?Read to find out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. The meeting

Chapter 1

Hermione moved down the hallway, her heels clicking on the flagstone in the dungeons, making a slight echoing noise. She had done her hair up into a nice tight bun and had applied a light bit of makeup for this occasion. Hermione had to admit this was not a normal habit of hers, but she did it because she was meeting someone.

Hermione knew it was crazy and that she had only met this guy once before, but he had convinced her to meet for a clandestine meeting, and she had agreed. Randle Witshire had been charming and funny when they had bumped into each other on an excursion to Hogsmeade. He had told her that he would be up at the castle and would meet her in room 623 and to wear nothing but a black coat with red lingerie underneath. She felt silly, but she had done it because Hermione was tired of being the good girl and wanted some excitement before she left Hogwarts.

When she met Randle, he had seemed to see her as a woman, not a schoolgirl, not a chum but an actual female that he found attractive. They had chatted for what felt like forever then began exchanging owl letters after that. He had sent her a letter telling her that he wanted to take their relations to the next stage. The perfect opportunity would be when he came to the school to visit his family member that resided there.

Hermione had not asked who that family member had been because she just did not care. She had been too excited to see him again, so they had owled a meeting time and figured they would go from there.

She arrived at the door than slipped into the darkroom, the anticipation almost too much for her to handle. She felt like her body had pins and needles going through it.

“I am here, and I wore what you asked me too.” She spoke softly in the empty room. She was waiting with bated breath for a deep voice to respond. While she waited, Hermione unbuttoned the coat she had worn over her skimpy outfit.

“My isn’t this a surprise to be sure,” Can a voice out of the shadows. Hermione grinned slightly, her back still turned from where the voice had registered from. The voice was silky, soft, deep, and melodious. It sent a thrilling shiver through her. At the thought of it whispered in her ear while thrusting into her from behind. She wanted to turn around so she could see him. Hermione pivoted slowly but could not see her suiter in the dark shadows of the room.

“I dare say, when I came in here, I never expected to find something so fascinating.” Hermione frowned at hearing this. _That cannot be right. He knew I was coming, so why would he say he did not expect to find me here?_

Just then, out stepped a tall, broad man with flowing robes. His hair was one she would recognize anywhere, and it sends a chill through her of a different kind. This one was not so pleasant. While he spoke, his blue eyes traveled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

“I must say, Ms. Granger, and it is my unexpected pleasure to see you looking…” Here he paused to leer at her slightly before continuing. “So, fetching.”His ever-present cane held his wand in his left hand. He caressed the top of it with his thumb as if he would rather be caressing something altogether different.

“Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?” She hissed while crossing her arms over her almost bare chest, forgetting at that moment that she was practically naked under the coat.

Lucius Malfoy cocked his blond head to the side, giving her a bemused condescending smile before he decided to answer her angry tone.

“I could be asking you the same thing, my dear, but it is not hard to figure out. You came to have a tryst with that young gentleman I happened to run off from here, not ten minutes before you showed up.” Hermione could feel her mouth drop open in shock. _No!_ Her mind screamed in frustration; _this cannot be happening. The one time I take a chance and do something daring just for myself, I get swindled for it._ She could feel the tears begin to build, and her lips started trembling. She did not want this man of all people to see her cry, so she swiftly turns around to hide her face.

In doing so, she missed the man whose son tormented her for years look at her with some concern in his eyes. Lucius Malfoy may have had to play a Death Eater and contributor to the Dark Lord for many years, but that had not been who he truly is. He had to play a role just as Severus had done. Still, he had never been discovered until after the war ended, and he could help put all the faithful Death Eaters behind bars for good. He had been a spy well hidden in the ranks of Voldemort’s inside circle, but no one had been told. Not the order of the phoenix, not Severus, not anyone. The only one who had known of his role had been Mad Eyed Mooney, but he had died in one of the battles, so he could never tell.

The only thing that kept Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban prison for the rest of his natural life. Had been a pensive showing up at the Ministries of Magics office that had a clear note tell them to watch the memories in it.

He and everyone else had been extremely shocked when it had been played. They saw him clearly speaking to Moody, telling him that he could get all the information they needed on every Death Eater and Voldemort if he could make sure that Draco and Narcissa would be spared. Lucius had never mentioned himself because he did not think he would make it through the war.

Moody had readily agreed than they shook on it. It had followed for some time of Lucius giving him updates while at the Ministry of Magic every week.

Malfoy then had been exonerated with only a fine to help the repairs for the war. He gladly paid for it. Now he lived alone in his manor, he and Narcissa had gone their separate ways shortly after.

He was seeing this woman upset before him. Made him want to reach out to her and comfort Hermione for some odd reason. _Yes. She is a woman now, not a child or a little girl, especially in that red outfit._ His mind supplied for him that he firmly told to stuff it.

Moving up silently behind her, he then laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort, but it seemed only to make her jump slightly. _Who could blame her? Your son called her a mudblood, and you had to pretend to hate her for your family's sake._

Lucius dropped his hand but still spoke as gently as he could. “Since I seem to have deprived you of your evening entertainment as a gentleman, I should offer my services instead.” He purred near her ear than watch her back stiffen, and a gasp of surprise issue forth from those pink lips of hers dabbed with something to make them shiny. 

Hermione spun around to gap at him after hearing his offer. “What are you implying, Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione tried to keep her voice as level as possible but knew she failed when it squeaked slightly at the end.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her than racked his eyes over her once more while licking his full bottom lip suggestively. “Here I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your generation? If you do not understand what I am implying, then please, my dear, let me make it quite clear.” In one swift move, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him than his mouth was covering hers in a searing kiss to end all kisses.

Hermione should have wanted to beat her fist on his broad chest. She knew she should scratch his face with her nails. She knew she should knee him in the groin then flee. She did none of these things because his mouth felt so deliciously wicked on hers. His tongue delved into hers with such expert ease, flicking and coaxing hers to play with his that she could not help but to give in.

When he finally pulled back to gaze down at her upturned face, the only thing she could do was stare dumbly at him, panting. Never had Hermione Granger expected to be kissed by a Malfoy. Not even if she lived to be a thousand would she have seen this coming. By the gods, he could kiss too. Lucius Malfoy was no boy she was pressed up against, no child who was into heavy petting. He was a man, a real man. He kissed like one, so she was pretty sure he would fuck like one too. At that moment, Hermione made her decision. She wanted him.

“Do you understand now, Ms. Granger.” He purred against her lips, his deep voice like velvet across her nerves. His left hand splayed over her lower back right before the coat ended over her rear that had been covered in only a scrap of lace and some garters.

“Mr. Malfoy.” She could not help moaning as she felt his other hand come up to the side of her face than slide to the back of her neck to keep her where he wanted her. One of her legs involuntarily slid up to wrap around his hip. A deep chuckle rumbled through him when he felt her do this.

“Lucius, please, and I think we understand each other just fine, don’t we, Hermione?” Hermione felt her nickers dampen considerably at hearing her name role off his cultured tone.

“Yes.” She panted slightly in return. Hoping he would kiss her once more or possibly do even more than that.

Lucius allowed his eyes to drop to her cleavage that the red bra she wore had pushed together and up. He usually could not say he was a fan of the color, but for her, he could become one.

“Tell me, Hermione, and the young man asked you to wear this for him. I take it you know each other well then?” As he spoke, Lucius had moved the hand that had been planted on her back up to the decalage of her chest, running the tips of his fingers back and forth over it, making her moan.

Hermione shook her head, minutely to his question. A whimper escaped her as she felt his lips kiss her right between the v of her breasts.

“No, we just began corresponding after meeting in Hogsmeade. He said he would be visiting here for a night to see a family member, and he wanted me to wear this for him when we rendezvous here in room 623.” She flushed after admitting that she pretty much had been about to meet a perfect stranger to carry on with. “I know it was silly, but I wanted to have one last fling before leaving school, and I liked him, so I thought he might be the best person to give myself to because he sees me as sexy and a girl. Not a buddy, chum, or sexless.” She flushed deeper and began to fidget with one of his buttons. Not being able to meet his eyes at revealing the knowledge that she still was very much a virgin at her age.

Lucius Malfoy’s mind currently reeled from what the little Gryffindor had just admitted to him of all people. Maybe because they had just been in a passionate embarrass or perhaps because she did not fear him after all. The girl just admitted, though, that she is still counted amongst the innocent.

Lucius let out a fluent curse in French than pulled away slightly from her. “This will not do; this will not do at all.” He mutters to himself. Lucius did not notice the crestfallen look that came across her face at his words and reactions.

“I am sorry, I will go.” She uttered so softly it took him a moment to register what she had said. The next thing Lucius knew is that she had made it halfway to the door. Cursing again, he gave chase, realizing she had misunderstood him.

Hermione had just reached the handle and began to turn it before it had been pushed shut once more by a gloved hand propped over her head.

“Who said I we were done.” He growled near her left ear. Hermione just looked over her shoulder at him in confusion. “If I am going to take that sweet little body and believe me, I am Hermione.” He punctuated his words with a rock of his hips to her backside. That left no doubt about how much he desired her.

“I will not take you in a dark room with no bed and no light. I want to see all of you open and panting for me as I take you long and hard.” As he spoke, his sinfully dark voice was whispering to her; he also nibbled her ear while running one gloved hand up and down her stomach in a caressing motion.

“Just give me a moment to create some ambiance.” With that, Malfoy stepped back he pulled out his wand than taking off one of his supple gloves. He transfigured it into a makeshift bed than looked very inviting. “Now, for lights?” Hermione, without question, pulled her wand out than cast her bluebell flamed spell and a soft blue glow lit up the room.

She almost laughed at the look of amazement on his face as the little flames danced in the air, lighting everything up but casting shadows into the far corners.

“I do not think I am familiar with this spell. What book is it in. I might have to learn it because that could come in quite handy when I need light and cannot find a switch. Lucius looked over to her out of the corner of his eye. He watched a flush color, her cheeks prettily.

“Um, it is not in any book. It is of my design.” Hermione looked sheepishly at him while fidgeting slightly. She could not be sure if he would be impressed, disgusted, or infuriated. With him, one could never tell how a Malfoy would react.

Malfoy stood, staring at her in shock. Here this witch who had not even turned twenty yet. Had admitted that she had created a spell already and a handy one at that. He could feel his blood heat more for her as the seconds ticked by, his trousers became uncomfortable very quickly. Scooping her up in his arms suddenly made her squeal slightly from the motion and caused her to wrap her arms around his neck. When he spoke, his voice had dropped to such a deep timber that he almost did not recognize it himself.

“Witch, I am going to take you. I am going to peal every article of clothing from that delectable little body of yours, and I am going to taste every inch. I will make you scream for more than and only then will once I have you a writhing sobbing mess will I place myself inside of you. Do not think for one second that I am going to stop after that either. I will plunder your honeyed depths time and time again until I have had enough.” As Lucius spoke, he walked over to the bed and set her on it, and then he quickly got to work. First, peeling off his robs until he just wore his vest, shirt, and trousers. Reaching forward, he then took off the coat she had on since arriving.

Thankfully, the bluebell flames made the room slightly warmer than what it had been before, so her skin did not break out in goosebumps. That all changed when he ran his pale fingers from her neck, down her shoulders, until they intertwined with her fingers. Lucius gazed at her hungrily, his blue eyes devouring every inch of skin and silk. They took it as if they could not get enough.

“Do you have any idea how lovely you are, Hermione.” His eyes shot to hers as he whispered such words. Hermione could only shake her head in denial. She had never been called beautiful or lovely before by anyone of her acquaintance. “No?” He questioned, arching an incredulous eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head again before answering his question. “No one has called me that except for you and Randle Witshire.” She said, flushing. Hermione did not notice when Lucius reared back slightly to look at her face at hearing the name. She just spoke for the first time. “What was that name?”

Hermione repeated herself to him when he chuckled slightly. She did not understand what might be so funny. Though once his lips landed on her and his hard, firm body pressed against her softer one. She did not much care anymore—Forgotting all about the other in favor of the devastatingly handsome wizard above her.

At hearing that name, Lucius could not help laughing. So that was why she wore Gryffindor red and why the man he had driven off earlier sounded so familiar to him. He would not tell Hermione because she might end up hexing the person. Still, he could not help finding it slightly humorous in the process that he got to be here with her, and Randle did not.

Eventually, all thought of the other person fled his mind minutes later. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he could feel the heat of her core pressed against the bulge in his pants. No more thoughts came to him other than one, and that was how to remove her out of the outfit she wore as swiftly as possible.

Moving one hand over her to shoulder, he pulled one of the straps to her bra off than kissed her softly there. His lips moved from her shoulder, over her neck, to her ear. He nibbled the shell with his teeth than running his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

“By Merlin, witch, you are so deliciously sweet.” He purred at her in a rough, gravelly voice. Lucius knew he had to taste her everywhere. Hermione moaned loudly at his words.

Hearing her loud cry, he realized that neither of them had cast any spells on the room other than the bed and flames. Quickly grabbing his wand, he fired off a silencing spell, a warding spell, and for added measure, a locking spell. Then he dropped his wand on the floor somewhere without a care for it at the moment. This sweet little witch became far more important after that.

Many thought Lucius Malfoy, a reprehensible scoundrel of the blackest kind. Many would claim he cheated on his wife with all sorts of witches and even some wizards, but all those stories were simply not true. He had always been faithful to Narcissa the entire time they had been married.

The gossip had come from the jealous, spurned woman who he had rejected the advances of, and a few men too. He had disregarded the rumors, and so had Narcissa thankfully, or she might have divorced him sooner.

So, it had been much time since he had a virgin beneath him in his bed, not since his wedding anyways. Lucius knew he needed to go slow and be gentle. Still, it became increasingly hard with this moaning, wanton witch who kept being responsive to every touch and kiss of his.

His head dipped down toward her cleavage, running his tongue through the valley of her breasts. Lucius pulled the straps down then hooked his fingers in the front to draw the cups off her breast so he could see the lush flesh with his own eyes and taste them with his mouth. Her nipples were a delicious Carmel color, and he wanted to suck on them for an indeterminant amount of time.

Hermione had never felt this pulsing need for anyone before. Lucius brought something out in her that she could not name and had never known existed. Not even with Randle had she felt the overwhelming sensation to let that person control everything and direct her the way they want too. She willingly gave up that to him.

He latched his mouth onto one perky nipple running his tongue back and forth over the sensitive peak while watching her through hooded eyes of her reaction. He brought his other hand up to play with the other one so it would not feel left out. Lucius continued to switch back and forth between them for some time; he could not get enough of the noises she made as he tortured her plaint flesh.

She writhed so wonderfully under him, her head tossing from side to side. her hair coming undone from the bun she had so painstakingly put it in, and her eyes were so full of desire that they now looked more back than brown.

“What do you want, kitten?” He whispered in his most seductive voice, wanting to put her at as much ease as possible. Hermione looked him in the eye and spoke only one word. “You.”

Lucius tried not to groan at how husky her voice had become and the way that one word rolled off her tongue as if it were the sexist word in the world. Lucius never took his eyes off her while letting his hand trail downwards over her belly and down between her slightly parted legs. He did not even hesitate to slide his hand inside her underwear.

“You have me pet, what else do you wish.” Tracing his fingers through her short, trimmed curls, he slipped his hand lover until it came into contact with her wet heat.

Hermione let loose a cry at the feel of his hand against her most secret place. A place she barely even touch herself. She wanted this. No, she needed this! If not tonight that she did not know when it might happen again. _Wizards are not exactly beating down my door now, are they?_ Her self-deprecating thoughts became lost when she felt him slip a finger into her entrance pumping it in and out for a few moments. Then moving it upwards to find that little nub of flesh deep inside. When he touched moving his finger in a light circle before dipping it back down again, Hermione though her whole body would skyrocket off the bed from the overwhelming sensation.

“That seemed to make you stop thinking. I can tell when your brain is over analyzing things. You nibble on your lower lip.” He chuckled against her ear then gave the shell a lick making her whimper as his fingers continued to tease her. After a bit, he then slid in two stretching her more.

 _Oh, Merlin!_ Hermione tried to stifle the wail that wanted to escape from her throat by placing a hand over her mouth. Still, Lucius did not seem to like that idea because he was quick to grab it and put it over her head.

“I want to hear your cries, witch. You will not deprive me of this.” The growl that admitted from him as he lunged up over her settling his weight between her spread thighs. Lucius took her mouth once more, this time, not hesitating in plunging his tongue inside hers to swirl around and coax the appendage to play in return. He rocked his bulge against her so she could comprehend how much he desired everything about her.

Hermione clung to his broad shoulders as his kiss consumed her while his hand continued to tease her entrance making her whole-body shake and quiver. Finally, when the air became a necessity did, he only then release her mouth.

“Turn over, kitten.” She heard him pant close to her, but at the same time, his voice seemed so far away because her head still swam from a moment ago. She did what he requested after a few moments, flipping over on to her stomach. Before she could ask what else, he had moved onto his knees behind her, pulling her and positioning her how he saw fit.

Hermione ended up on her knees with her bottom in the air. It felt a little disconcerting because she felt so exposed this way. It seemed to make him happy, though, for she heard him humming so she could not complain too much.

“I think it might be time to get rid of these.” When Lucius spoke, his voice had taken on a rough quality that made Hermione shiver. She then felt him slide her knickers down over her rump past her knees and off her feet. Hermione could not help the shiver that passed over her body as she felt his hands run over her backside now that it had become from any restrictions.

Lucius stared down at this witch under her. _She has such a lush arse. I just want to bite and suck the flesh or smack it and watch it also jiggle to see my handprint on her and watch such pale flesh turn a lovely shade of pink. She is new to all of this, so that I will wait for another time. If there is another time, s_ uddenly, Lucius hoped there would be another opportunity such as this with this witch. When spoke again, he had to bite back all the things he wished to say to her but could not for fear of sending her screaming from the room. Instead, he thought it better to give her a command to follow.

“Spread your legs,” she did but not enough for his liking. “Further. There you go, good girl.” His deep voice praised her, making Hermione feel so wet and naughty as if she were his pet and him her owner.

 _Don’t be silly; people do not do things like that. I am not his pet, and never would a man own me. By Merlin, though, does it feel so thrilling when he gives me a command, and I follow. His voice is so dark and rich sounding. Ugh, I never realized how sexy Lord Malfoy really could be until tonight. I know I always thought him refined and good looking…. oh, Merlin’s saggy nut sack what is he doing?_ Hermione’s train of thought became derailed suddenly when she felt the man behind her spread her open than something wet touch her between her legs.

She whipped her head around so fast that for a moment, she feared getting wipe lash, but when looking behind her, Hermione could not believe what she witnessed. Lucius Malfoy’s face between her legs, and he seemed to be flicking his tongue against her center.

“Sir, you should not be doing something so unsanitary.” Hermione knew she practically screeched it out while trying to cover her mound with her hand. Lucius, for his part, only cocked an elegant eyebrow at her before growling.

“Do not make me restrain you kitten because I will. Remove your hand and place it on the bed beside your head.” She did as ordered but, at the same time, wondering why she followed his orders.

When Hermione did as requested, Lucius moved back into position behind her. He pulled her flesh apart with each thumb of his hands, then placed his mouth back to where it had been originally. Once in a while, he would glance up to make sure her hands stayed where he told them to. They did, of course.

Hermione became too focused on the pleasure Lucius Malfoy caused her with only his tongue. That she forgot all about her hands and any embarrassment she might have felt being in this position. Now she could only cry and plead as his tongue dipped into her core or moved down to flick against her clit in quick succession, causing her to buck and wail out for more. She felt his finger push inside her. Hermione thought she might lose her mind. He seemed to find something that made her see stars, continuously pressing it, causing her to shatter around his fingers. Her back arching while a scream tore from her throat.

Lucius watched the witch in red come apart on his fingers and mouth. He could not seem to get enough of the taste of her. She was so sweet, but he knew he could not hold out anymore. His length felt hot and heavy inside his trousers, so it would be time to get on with the main event.

_Shame that I feel I could eat her all day and night and never get tired of it. Again, maybe some other time._ Waving his hand, his clothes disappeared, and while she lay on the bed still shuddering from a post-coital bliss, he moved once more behind her. Nevertheless, this time he planned to bring her to orgasm in a much different fashion. One where they could both find release.

Pressing himself to her back, he then laid a hand against her belly and murmured the same spell to remove the rest of her clothes. He then rocked himself against her so she would have an idea of what he planned next.

“Are you ready, kitten? I am going to take you now. This is going to be the most comfortable position to lose your innocents, and the bonus is you will get to feel all of me when I work my way inside of you.” Lucius purred in her ear, moving some of the tendrils of hair that had escaped her quaff. He then placed the head of his cock against her entrance and began pushing inside slowly.

At the feel of him beginning to enter her, Hermione felt her eyes go wide. He had not been kidding. She could feel every ridge and centimeter as he worked his way inside her tightness.

Lucius had to bite back a snarl and the urge to plow straight through into her waiting snug passage. “Bloody hell, you are so unbelievably tight. Oh, kitten, you feel amazing. Do you have any idea how hard it is not just to take you and make you mine.” He could not help hissing through clenched teeth as he worked himself slowly in and out of her inch by inch until he came to her barrier.

She, on the other hand, felt enraptured as his length moved little by little inside. _I do not see what all the women complain about. Oh, cerci, it feels so good. He is so thick and long and…_

Lucius had pulled back then rammed himself through her barrier in one swift move, seating himself all the way inside. Hermione let out an ear-piercing shriek at the sudden fullness and breaking of her hymen. She did not wish for him to see her tears, so she buried her head in the coverlet and sobbed softly.

He let her cry, knowing the pain would pass. Lucius comforted her the best he could by laying kisses on her neck and back while murmuring words of caring, telling her to relax and that the pain would soon fade. It was okay to cry for the first time. After some minutes went by, he felt Hermione’s whole-body sag.

“Are you alright, kitten,” Lucius whispered against her neck to make sure he could get the go-ahead to move before he did it. After all, he was a gentleman and would never not have a lady's consent.

Hermione nodded her head slightly, only lifting her head up after she was sure her tears were dried. Even though Lucius had been kind and caring, she still did not want someone like him to see her tears if she could help it.

He leaned down and placed a kiss against her lips. The kiss turned heated after a moment, their lips locked, and that when Lucius began to move—pulling out, then plunging back in only slightly. When she did not wince or cry from pain is when he became bolder and moving fractionally faster or pulling out and sinking in deeper.

The noise she made became more encouraging, as well. They went from small little noises to mewling to outright wails of more and please harder. Lucius did not hesitate when he heard that and began to move harder and deeper. Bring one hand up. He started playing with her breasts. Squeezing them together or rolling her nipples between his thumb and for finger.

“Touch your self between your legs Hermione.” He stilled his hips long enough to watch her move her hand down towards her neither lips taking pressing the tips of her fingers against her bud and rubbing. A soft cry escaped her. Lucius reared her blond head back to get a better view.

“That is, it kitten, you are tightening of so nicely. Keep doing that.” He then began to pump his hips into her at a steady pace—flesh smacking against flesh, the only sounds within the room.

They went like this for some time. Hermione felt that coil inside of her began once more. She came so close to reaching that edge, but before she could fall over, Lucius paused than pulled out. Hermione wanted to rail at him for stopping, but suddenly he flipped her over. Grabbing both her legs, he slid them over his arms, bracing them on either side of his shoulders before sinking back into her in one push.

The move made him bottom out. It caused a sob of longing to be pulled from deep with her as his thrusts sped up. A faster pace being set than before. She had to grip onto the sheets as his hips began to drive against her while sexy growls emitted from his lips.

Hermione could feel her orgasm coming on once more like a freight train speeding towards her. The shrieks of more, yes, oh harder, she almost did not recognize coming from her mouth. He did everything she commanded when she commanded it.

“Come witch, fall apart all over me. I will catch you.” She heard him pant next to her ear, his voice a low, seductive chant as he moved into deeper strokes, hitting inside of her till he could go no further.

Lucius watched her brown eyes shoot wide when he hit her cervix repeatedly. He watched her mouth drop open in silent surprise as she tightened up around his member that had found and hit that secret spot inside of her. He could feel his testicles drawing up but wanted her to release once more before he did.

Gazing into Hermione’s eyes, as he continued to drive home into her snug walls, his blond hair swinging back and forth over them both, it danced against her flushed skin. It made a beautiful contrast to her pink-tinted flesh. Lucius could feel himself losing his grip on holding back because of the sight underneath him. Quickly reaching down, he found her little button and ran his thumb over it once, twice, and but the third time she had sunk her nails into his shoulders while screaming out her ecstasy to the rafters of the room. Lucius grinned down at her in that smug male satisfaction that he had made his witch lose all control.

After he began to push into her for all he was worth. He did not need much encouragement with her walls still fluttering around him in post-coital contractions. Lucius erupted inside with a groan than fell forward on to the dozing witch beneath him.

“That felt amazing, Lucius. Thank you.” She softly murmured, her eyes already drifting shut with weariness and fatigue.

Lucius did not seem to hear her, though, if he did, he did not show it. His mind seemed to be racing all of a sudden. He knew he had to leave and quickly before he did something that they would both regret. _I almost called her mine. She is not mine; this was a mistake. I need to leave and now. I cannot have this happen again._

Hermione knew none of this, though, because she had already slipped into the land of dreams. While she slept, Lucius gathered up his clothes threw them on, not caring in the slightest that they were rumpled. Just going to show his frantic state of mind to get out of there quickly. At the door, he took one more look back at the naked, sleeping witch. He knew he should regret what happened, but for some reason, he just could not bring himself too. Departing, he cast a charm on the door so no one could enter, but she could exit so no one would happen upon the room and take advantage of the situation.

“Goodbye, Hermione.” He whispered with regret before beating a hasty retreat out of the castle and to the safety of his manor.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the two feel the morning after.  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to post a question to my readers. Who would you like to see Draco with? A real pairing please nothing Sqeaky. Give me a reason why you think they should be together and which ever one I things sounds the best I will pair them up. I want my readers to be come involved with my stories.

Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up, the bluebell flames had died away once she fell asleep, the spell canceled out. She sat up and noticed immediately she was alone. Hermione did not know what to make of this. She looked around her and saw no note, no nothing to indicated that he had even been there. 

_I cannot be angry; we agreed it would be a onetime thing, right. He left it is probably for the best. I got what I wanted, and he got to say he deflowered the Gryffindor golden girl. I am sure Rita Skeeter will love that. I can see the headlines now._

**Golden girl gives it up too, Notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy!**

_Won't she just love that?_ Hermione scolded herself mentally. It had been so good at the time, and Lucius, nay Malfoy, had been so sweet, gentle, and caring. Something she could never have imagined a year ago or hell even yesterday.

Hermione sighed while picking up her lingerie and coat, throwing them back on hastily. When she reached the door, she paused in shock as a powerful spell hummed against her magic. She tried the door, and it opened quickly. The spell did not seem to be keeping her in, that is for sure, but she could not figure out what it could be used for otherwise. Shaking her head, she figured it would be best to forget it and move on.

“He will never seek me out anyway, so I should not worry. He is Lucius Malfoy, a wizard that could have any witch in the known world. What would he need with a know it all like me anyways?” She grumbled to herself, sourly.

Heading up to her room that all the returning students for the eighth year had received upon admittance. She climbed the stairs warily, ready to get some real rest for the remainder of the evening. She thanked the deities once more that she did not have to share a room, or she would have had a barrage of questions upon entering.

Hermione moved to her bed that she shared with Crookshanks, her cat, who seemed to be out getting up to something somewhere too. Hermione dropped her coat, too tired to put it away before flopping on her bed and drifting back off to sleep for the remainder of the night.

Meanwhile, Lucius arrived at his manor hours before and now sat in the study in his favorite chair and a glass of fire whiskey in his pale, long-fingered hands. He stared down into the glass absent-mindedly, not sure how to process what had happened tonight. He knew he should be up in his king-sized bed sleeping, but he just could not.

The image of Hermione spread out, screaming under him kept replaying in his mind over and over again. She had been so wanton and delicious, but all so innocent as well.

“I corrupted her.” He could not help lamenting as he placed his head in his hands, his long silver strands spilling over his shoulder, blocking everything from view. Lucius was so deep in his misery and berating of himself that he missed someone else coming into the study at that moment. He was cursing his fate.

“Why did I have to give in to temptation, why her of all people.”

“Why who?” Came an inquiring voice out of no were, which caused Lucius to leap out of his chair in fear. His wand automatically pointed in the direction of the person.

Draco’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when his father’s wand became pointed in his direction. He had never seen his father have such a look of fear and startlement before. The man always seemed poised and in control, even when Voldemort had taken over their home. He had maintained his appearance of aloofness.

“Merlin Draco makes some noise, would you?” His father his at him in anger while dropping his wand. “I did not hear you come in. I could have shot first and asked questions later.” Lucius then turned back to his chair and unceremoniously plopped down in it.

Now Draco really became concerned because his father did not plop, plunk, or slouch in or on anything, ever! “Father, are you quite, alright? You do not seem your self-tonight. Are you well?”

Lucius laughed so derisively at his son's questions. How do you tell your son and only heir that you have just finished sleeping with one of his classmates and someone you claimed you used to hate not a few hours ago.

“I am fine, son. I just had a rough night, think nothing of it. I will be most likely to right by tomorrow. You should head to bed, though.” Lucius did not look over at Draco for fear that he would see the lies hidden in his eyes.

_I am the lowest cad of all. I shagged her, and then I left like a coward while she slept rather than face her._ He sat there, continuing to drink his liquor and wallow in self-pity. Draco left him to it, not saying anything else before departing. Whatever bothered his father, he knew Lord Malfoy would never open to him. They were not talking about your feelings kind of family.

Once Draco had departed, Lucius knocked back his drink, continuing to stare in the flames of the fire for some time before feeling the need to find his bed. Nothing would be fixed, and he could not take back his mistake, and the damage had been done. Hermione had wanted to lose her virginity tonight, and she had. Lucius gave her what she wanted and, hopefully, a good memory of him after so many years of evil.

Getting up from the chair, he shook his melancholy off like one would shake off the water then as regally as every, he strolled towards his bed to seek some sleep for the night. Lucius knew tomorrow would look better, and mayhap he could try to forget what had occurred with the delectable Ms. Hermione Granger. After all, no one knew of their affair except for them, and he certainly would not be telling tales.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny for both people, but both woke up in very different moods. Hermione woke sore but stated and smiling. She felt if everything were looking up for her. Now that she did not have that pesky virginity in the way, she felt sexy, sure, and as if men were not a waste of time after all. All thanks to Lucius Malfoy, of course.

Stretching and yawning while getting up. She gave Crookshanks a scratch behind the ear as she walked towards her own bathroom, ready for a nice hot soak. Thankfully, it is the weekend she had no homework or much to do, so she figured she would relax because she earned it. Humming to herself as she stepped into the bathtub, Hermione could not help wondering what Malfoy might be doing at this moment in time. _Does he think about me the way I am of him?_

Meanwhile, in a mansion at that very moment, Lucius Malfoy had just cracked open an eye; seeing the rays of the sun, he groaned loudly. Then burring his head back under his expensive pillow, not in any way ready to face the day.

_What if I just lie here and people hopefully forget I exist._ Lucius knew he would not be that lucky, for once cursing his lot in life to be rich and good looking.

_Why did I have to go along with it? Why did it have to be her to walk into the room and blow me away? If it had been anyone else, I could have shagged her and gone on my merry way, thinking nothing of it. She is so sweet and responsive._

 _“_ Fuck, who am I kidding? She had been the best shag of my life. Hell, and damnation, what am I to do, and how am I to get over it because I want her again.”

Lucius could feel himself getting hard just thinking of the little witch again. The thought of her soft curves and the smell of her skin. The way her walls had gripped him so wonderfully tight while he took her again and again.

“Ugh!” Lucius buried his head back under the covers for the second time that morning, after a few more minutes, though, he gave himself a mental kick in the pants.

_Get a grip, old man, and get over it. She probably has. I am sure you were nothing but a good time for her, anyways. The last hurrah before the year ended isn’t that what she said. It is not like she forced you. You volunteered too. Pick your self up by the bootstraps, so to speak, and move on._

With that pep talk, Lucius felt better, making himself roll out of bed to get ready for the day. He had business to attend to after all, and he needed to see his solicitor as well. With those things to focus on, he went to wash and preen, making himself as stylish as he could.

Once finished with his morning ablutions, he headed down to breakfast. When he came into the dining area, Draco had already broken his fast and now sipped a cup of black tea with a splash of honey. How he always too his favorite drink to wake him up. Seeing him walk into the room, Draco seemed to sag with relief.

“Good morning, father. I see you are feeling much better after last night?”

“Good morning Draco, yes I am quite thank you.” Lucius sat down at the head of the table. An elf appeared and handed him the morning paper and a platter of food filled with kippers, hash, and toast, with a side of mixed fruit. The elf winked out than appeared again with a steaming cup of black coffee for him with a splash of milk and spun full of sugar just how he liked.

“Thank you, Triffy, that will be all.” 

An inhale, and a sputtering gasp could be heard a few chairs down were his son sat. Draco seemed to be turning different colors and looked to be choking on the tea he had inhaled by mistake.

“Triffy.” Lucius bellowed, and the elf appeared immediately. Lucius instructed him to attend Draco because he could not seem to digest his food correctly this morning. Triffy did as his master requested, rushing over to pat the younger master on the back.

Lucius went back to his paper, perusing the articles while offhandedly commenting on Draco’s lack of manners. “My word Draco I believe you have been spending to much time around bad company if you cannot even learn to drink your tea properly.” He quirked an eyebrow at him mockingly.

Draco glared at his father while trying to clear his airway from the hot tea he had sucked down the wrong tube when hearing him thank a house-elf nicely no less.

“It seems to me, father, that you have been spending to much time in Hermione Grangers company. because now you are pleasant to house elf’s and even thanking them.” Draco dapped his napkin against his pale lips, so he did not notice his father's eyes go wide for a few moments, then his mask of aloofness fell back into place just as quickly.

Lucius tried to pretend to be indifferent to his son's words, as he mentioned Hermione. _If you only knew, boy. I have spent more time with her in the last twenty-four hours doing all sorts of unspeakable things that would land you on a psychiatrist's couch if you found out._

Instead, Lucius shrugged indifferently to his son's words. “I showed appreciation to Triffy for bringing me some fruit. I do not see what the harm is for saying so. I am not the same man I was before the war, Draco. It would not behoove you to show a little gratitude as well. Potter and Granger showed me what loyalty’s a house-elf can give if having the right attitude towards them. I learned my lesson with Dobby.”

The elf’s name still left a bitter taste on the elder Malfoys tongue when spoken about, but he did not lie to his son. His words were true. Dobby had given his life to Harry Potter because Harry freed him and cared about him. Lucius wishes to have that kind of loyalty from his own house elf’s. He needed to learn to treat them better. It was just a fact.

Draco sulked slightly upon hearing his father's slight reprimand of the house-elf treatment. He knew his father had a point, but he did not have to like it. They were elves and there to do their bidding. If Malfoy senior could do it though, then he supposed he could give it a try as well.

_It’s not like I have to be buddy, buddy with them. I suppose a thank you here and there could not hurt too much._ Draco resolved to do better. _Tomorrow, I will start tomorrow, but right now, I have to get to my dueling lesson._ Looking at his watch, Draco cursed to see he would be late if he did not leave now.

Lucius watched his son out of the corner of his eyes as he drained his cup than ran out of the room, getting ready for whatever side lesson he had for the day.

Draco had opted out of going back to Hogwarts for the final year. He did not blame him too much. It would have been hard for him to face the place where he had almost become a murderer. He and Draco still had a long way to go in repairing their relationship as father and son.

When Cissy asked for a divorce right after the war, Lucius gave it to her, no questions asked. He knew he could never atone for the mistakes he made or putting them all in danger because of those same mistakes. He gave her what she wanted and two of the houses and a large sum of money that would last her a lifetime and beyond in the divorce.

He had thought Draco would have opted in living with Narcissa once all had been said and done, but Cissy ran off with a wizard twice her age shortly after the papers were signed. Draco did not wish to live around that, so he remained here with his father instead. Lucius did not mind, though, because it gave him the chance to make things right between him and his son.

Other than last night, Lucius had not even gone on a date, let alone taken a lover. He felt no need or desire to bring someone into his bed as well as his life in this present time. Lucius instead began to focus on business and Draco more than anything. He had tried to help heal the wounds that festered in Draco from the war. In any way, he could, whether it had been seeing a mental healer—or taking lessons that would help him defend one's self better. Lucius did not care what it took as long as Draco smiled again, and the night terrors abated.

Lucius stood up, heading to the floo he had much to do today. _I may stop off and visit a friend who will listen to my troubles. He has always been good at that. Right now, I could use a listening ear, anyways._ Lucius sighed as he left the mansion, heading to his solicitor first to see how his investments were coming. He then stopped at Flourish and Blots for the books he ordered. They owled him yesterday, but he had not been able to get there until now.

Walking in, he went to the counter to request from the clerk his order. He perused the books but felt there is nothing he wanted all that much. When the attendant came back to hand him the books, he thanked the person then exited Flourish and Blots.

After running a few more errands, he than headed to the place that he knew he could find his friend always. Lucius apparated to the spot. Walking over to the site, he sat down than began to talk.

“I believe I did something idiotic recently. I know what you are going to say. Malfoy’s claim they never make mistakes, but I fear I made one this time that I must own up too.” His words were only met with silence.

“I have to admit that it felt like a pleasant mistake, and I do not regret so much the fact that of who it was with. Rather the fact that it happened the way it did, and I wish it had been under different circumstances. You are probably wondering who it was with?” Lucius looked over to his where his friend was and, meeting stony silence. He pressed on.

“It was Hermione Granger. It has been so long since I have been with anyone, and she was so determined to lose her innocents last night. I caved and volunteered myself. I admit it was not my finest moment.” Lucius hung his head slightly, taking a deep breath, he finished his tale.

“She was beautiful in her red lingerie. I know you would hate it because it was Gryffindor red, and you hate anything Gryffindorish, but I thought she could not have been more lovely. I have to move on, though. You are right; I cannot dwell on what happened. We are too different from her and me. It would never amount to anything anyways. She needs to grow up, and I need to take care of Draco and myself.” Nodding to himself, Lucius stood up from his seat. Walking over, he laid a hand on his friend. “Thank you for listening to me as always, old friend.”

The gravestone said nothing as he walked away. The only response was the rustle of leaves that blew off the tombstone to float away in the wind.

“Goodbye, Severus. I will come to visit you very soon, as always.”

With that, Lucius apparated away once more, feeling much better about current events now that he had talked things out. He knew that he need to let her have her life and forget about being a part of it. Lucius was, after all, a Malfoy, and she a young inspiring student that had the world at her feet. He needed to let grown-up and have that. Maybe someday they could be more, but that day was not today.


	3. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes back to Hogwarts. What surprises lay in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having way to much fun with this story. Enjoy and do not be afraid to drop me a line.

Chapter 3

_Two years later._

Hermione Granger walked through the halls of Hogwarts for the first time in two years. She was here at the behest of her old Transfiguration teacher and Headmistress McGonagall. Hermione had graduated at the top of her class and apprenticed to be a Dark Arts master so she could take over the much-coveted teaching position.

Entering the Headmistresses office, she smiled at her old teacher and mentor. “Hello, Professor McGonagall, how are you this afternoon?”

Minerva McGonagall’s face lit up as her favorite student enter her office.

“Hermione, so good you could come, you know why I have requested to see you.” She smiled at the younger woman in front of her. Hermione had turned into such a lovely young lady. Where her hair once used to be bushy and chaotic looking, it now tumbled down her back in thick curls. Her teeth had been fixed her fourth year, and now she wore a slight bit of makeup but not too much to make it looked caked on like some woman.

“Yes, you asked me to come so I could take over the defense against the position of the dark arts because that is what I mastered in.” Hermione smiled sweetly at the older witch while Minerva handed her a cup of tea. Hermione thanked her, then took a sip.

Minerva nodded while pouring herself one as well. She liked her tea with a bit of lemon juice and one sugar cube; after both had taken a few refreshing sips, they then got down to brass tax.

“We have a few new professors on board this year, including yourself.” Hermione nodded in understanding. “Professor Flitwick has retired, and Professor Bins left us as well. We had a pretty competent professor in Defense, but he for a year, but he met a lovely young witch on holiday and decided he did not wish to come back.”

Hermione chuckled, knowing the Defense curse still seemed to be active and healthy even after all these years. She spoke after taking a sip of her tea. “Well, I hope I can break the one-year curse by staying longer and for good.” Both witches laughed softly at the long-running joke.

“Oh, that reminds me. I heard you have a son. How old is he? Is the father going to be coming with you to Hogwarts?”

Hermione shook her head at the headmistress's questions. “Yes, I have a son, and he is a little over one now. No, his father is not in the picture, and no, I am not married either.” Hermione smiled slightly, answering the unasked question before it could be thrown out there.

McGonagall just shrugged, seeming unconcerned. “You would not be the first witch to have a baby out of wedlock, and you will not be the last. As long as you have adequate care for him before the start of term, there should be no problem. Now shall we sign those papers so you can move in?” Hermione let out the breath she had not even been aware of holding at the Headmistress's reaction. It had been far different than she had expected, to be honest. Not everyone had been pleased over her pregnancy and the fact that she had kept the baby.

At Granger, 's exhale of breath Minerva just raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you think me such a fuddy-duddy that I cannot be up with the times. I assure you I do not look down on you for having a child without the father. Minerva paused for a moment, a thought striking her and making her slightly worried. “Hermione, you said he is a little over one. That means you conceived him while here at school. You were not…” Minerva became distinctly uncomfortable for a moment before continuing. “You were not forced, were you?”

Hermione blinked at her for a moment then had to choke back a laugh at the question. “Oh goodness, no, can you imagine what would happen to the man that forced himself on me?”

Minerva did recall an incident with her and some birds and one unfortunate Ron Weasley. Chuckling the older woman shook her head. “Point taken. So, what is the little chap's name?”

Hermione smiled softly while thinking of her adorable son. “His name is Leo Granger.” They finished up the paperwork after an hour than Hermione got up, shook the Headmistress's hand, and began to collect her things, getting ready to leave.

As she headed for the door, McGonagall stopped her once more before leaving. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. The names of the other professors. The one who took over for Bins is Brianna Abernathy, and the one who took over charms is Lucius Malfoy.”

Hermione froze at hearing this name. She turned back around slowly. “I am sorry, Professor, did I hear you, right? Did you say Lucius Malfoy?” Hermione tried not to let the shock show on her face by painting on a fake smile for the older witch.

“Yes, dear. I know it is a little bit of a shock, but he is quite good. I hope your past will not be an issue between you two?” Minerva lifted an eyebrow at her questioningly. Hermione shook her head to confirm that it would not be a problem.

Minerva smiled brightly while nodding her head happily. “Good, we are trying to promote togetherness at this school because of the war and such. I would very much like my professors to show that they can get along well.”

Hermione nodded once more before turning around; she walked to the rooms she had been assigned in a daze. When she came inside, the elf that had been taking care of her son walked over, holding the sleeping toddler.

“Babe is feed’s and changed would mistress like anything else’s from Beebe?” Hermione shook her head, so the elf moved away about to pop out, but before she could, Hermione stopped her. “Beebe, could you mayhap get me something to eat. I fear I have only had tea, and it is quite past lunch but not dinner just yet.” Beebe nodded happily, popping out than a few minutes coming back in with a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Thank you, Beebe.” Hermione smiled gratefully at the little elf before it left again. Sighing slightly, she laid her sleeping son down in her bed than wet over to eat the food because she felt famished.

Hermione played over the words the headmistress said to her in her mind. She had no problem getting along with Lucius. It might be the other way around though. She and the Malfoy senior had not had much interaction over the last two years. She had only seen him once shortly after they had slept together. Hermione had recalled the incident vividly to this day.

_Hermione walked through Diagon Alley in mind to head to Flourish and Blots to get some much-needed books and the hopes that maybe she would see the person she wanted to talk to while there. It was a long shot, but she had to try because there is no way that she would show up at his home to tell him to many eyes and to many chances to humiliate her as well. She had just graduated Hogwarts a few weeks ago three to be exact. For some time, she had been feeling queasy in the morning. She had decided to do a pregnancy spell at the behest of Ginny Weasley, who had caught her vomiting in her room when she had come to visit with a platter of food. As soon as Hermione smelled it, she ran for the washroom. Hermione did the spell, and it had puffed pink stating that she indeed is pregnant._

_At first, she berated herself mentally for not being careful. Then she cried in a pint of ice cream, wondering what she would do and if she should tell the father. She was now a witch on a mission. First came finding books about babies than came hoping she would run into the father, and they could go somewhere and talk about what they might do about it._

_Hermione being so focused on her speech and what she might say if she saw him, Hermione did not pay attention to was, she walked and ran right into a solid wall. She gasped as she began to fall backward. All she could think about was what would happen to her baby if she hit the ground. Luckily, the wall seemed to have arms that came out and grabbed her before she could find out._

_“Ms. Granger, ever a pleasant surprise, I must say.” A dark rich voice purred above her head. Two arms gripped her elbows. Hermione knew that voice even if she did not see his face right away._

_Taking a deep breath, she swallowed before casting her eyes upwards, right into the blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy himself. She pulled herself upright on shaky legs and tried to stand as straight and tall as possible. Even though it did not do much good because he still towered over her but a considerable amount._

_“Lord Malfoy, I am terribly sorry for running into you. Are you quite, alright?” She tried to ask as pleasantly as possible why trying to keep the quivering out of her voice at the same time._

_Lucius just nodded silently. Hermione did not know what else to say to him. She found all her words failed her at that moment. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but something caught her eye before she could. Her eyes drifted down to the object in his hand. It looked like a gift, like a gift for a woman. Hermione flushed slightly while turning her head away as if she had not seen it._

_“I really must be going, Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for delaying you from your errands.” She babbled while also stepping around him, trying to keep her voice from being curt._

_Lucius only nodded at her as she scampered past. She did not see that his eyes followed her quizzically while watching her back retreat down the sidewalk._

Hermione came back to the present, ending her trip down memory lane. She had gotten the books she needed but had never gotten the chance to tell the father of her son that he had knocked her up. The run-in with Malfoy had shaken her so severely that she lost her nerve and instead high tailed it back to her home without ever letting him know.

Hermione did not regret many things in her life, but that could be counted as one of them. She knew he needed to know, but she could never find the right time to go to him, and an owl just never seemed right to her. Hermione felt it should be done in person.

She could not be sure if that is her fear talking or just an excuse; she used never to let him know. Shaking her head, knowing this trail of thought and reasoning would get her know were. Polishing off the rest of her food, she then went and laid down with her baby.

“Oh, my little Lion, what am I to do?” The chubby baby held no answers for her because he slept on peace. Hermione sighed, laying her head next to his, then shutting her eyes for a brief moment, she fell asleep. In her dreams, she relived the day she and Lucius Malfoy spent an incredible magic-filled night together. He felt so strong and sure against her, but in her dream, it changed slightly. She no longer had been a virgin; the room looked more opulent as well. The walls a rich cream color, the bed red, and black. A stark contrast to the beautifully pale man touching and kissing her.

_Hermione, I need you._

She could hear him panting and moaning above her as he thrust against her bringing them to the pinacol of ecstasy right before she could fall over though there seemed to be a shrill noise. Hermione than bolted upright in bed, realizing that her son had begun to cry while clutching at her chest.

“Oh, my goodness, what time is it?” Summoning her wand, she waved a tempest charm to see the time floating over their heads. Her son Leo stopped crying for a moment instead of starting at the red flashing numbers in awe.

Groaning, she sat up than undid her blouse so he could nurse. She knew she needed to winey him off the tit, but Hermione could not part yet with their bonding time quite yet. As he suckled at her left breast, she lovingly ran her fingers through his silky curls than down his chubby pale cheek. His eyes closed as he nursed so she could not see the lovely color of them. “So much like your fathers. Not like my muddy brown ones at all, thankfully.” Hermione cooed at him softly while he fed.

Once he finished and moved on to the other side then finished with that, she patted him on the back to make sure he had no air bubble. Hermione than checked the time once more, seeing that there still was a few minutes to dinner, Hermione quickly called a house-elf to watch her son while she attended dinner. Hermione did not wish to go but knew her presence would be expected even though the start of the term had not started. 

She was quickly getting dressed after Beebe popped in. Hermione informed her that the baby had been fed and burped and that she would be back as soon as dinner finished. Hermione magicked up some toys for her son to play with and for Beebe to entertain him with incase he became fussy.

With that, Hermione bolted out the doors, not wanting to be late for dinner. Even though her rooms were not too far from the dining hall, she still had that stickler for being on time leftover from her school days.

Once she came to the doors. Hermione took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. _You can do this, old girl, nothing to it. Pretend it is just like back in your school days._ Giving herself a pep talk seemed to work. That is until she opened the doors and stepped inside. As she neared the dais, all breath left her when her eyes landed on the Charms professor sitting there.

Lucius looked as good as he ever did, regal, calm, collected, and bloody sexy as hell. _You can do this. You can do this. It was a one-night stand, nothing more. We both moved on. I am sure he has married again, and I have my son._

Hermione repeated this in her head like a mantra, and it seemed to be working. Until his eyes landed on her, the blue still startling as ever. He appeared to be surprised to see her because both of his eyebrows rose up into his hairline as she walked forward.

Hermione came to the seat that stood right next to him, sliding inside, she smiled shyly over at him. Her eyes were dropping down as he looked haughtily over her.

“Hello, Professor Malfoy.” She watched his lips quirk up at the corners. Her using the formal title of his must seem odd to him because of their history, but Hermione promised herself she would play nice.

Lucius inclined his head to her in return before speaking. “Evening Ms. Granger. Or should I call you Professor seeing as you are sitting up here with us?” To anyone else, he would sound arrogant and rude, but Hermione could see the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, so she knew he only teased her.

“Yes, you are correct, Professor. I am now one of you. I have taken over Defense against the Dark arts.” She heard a slight choking noise because he had been in the process of taking a sip of his drink, which now seemed to be causing him problems.

Once he had it under control, he turned back to her now that she had his full attention, Hermione pretended notice to notice. Instead, she cut up her steak and potatoes while taking a tiny bite. Hermione had to bite back a moan at the taste of the steak on her tongue. She had to watch her budget for some time having a baby, so steak and luxury items were off the list of things she could afford more often than not.

Hermione must have made some kind of noise when she peeked over at him. He did not stare at her eyes, but instead, his gaze had dropped to her lips. A hungry look blazing so intensely in them that it made Hermione squirm to were she had to avert her own gaze because he had that much effect on her otherwise.

“I take it, and you do not get to eat such things as steak very often, Professor? We should feed you steak more often if you would like?” To the casual observer, his question would sound innocent. Still, to Hermione, who could hear the gruffness in his voice, she knew it was anything but innocent.

Hermione flushed to the roots of her hair, turning back to her meal, she chose not to respond to his blatant innuendo towards her. After that, the two spoke no more, both too focused on the conversations of others. Hermione had gotten into a debate with professor Sprout about the herbology uses of the newfound Blackwood that had been discovered and if it could be cultivated here in Scotland or not. Lucius had gotten into a conversation with Professor Hooch about the Quidditch tournament that would be coming up this term and whether Gryffindor or Slytherin would win.

Just then, there came a loud, screeching noise that made the whole dais stop talking. Suddenly a loud popping sound could be heard. A frazzled looking Beebe stood in the middle of the dining hall, holding a wailing, screeching baby that looked red, and many thought might burst from how angry it looked.

“My goodness, that baby is mad?” Said Professor Sprout.

“Who’s baby is that?” Hooch bellowed over the noise.

Hermione could feel her heart seize in her chest at the sight of her son's angry wails. She looked over at the headmistress to see her eyes turning wide at the site of the small infant. Hermione could tell that McGonagall figured it out right away. Hermione’s eye swung over to Lucius Malfoys face next. He had gone pale, his eyes glassy as he stared at the baby as well.

“Gore, that little tike is right mad, ant he?” Hagrid spoke up next while covering his ears with his large meaty hands, as many of the other professors had done.

Before anyone else could say or do anything, Hermione stood up and rushed over to the elf taking the infant from her arms.

“I’s sorry, mistress, he would not stop crying after you left. I’s tried everything you give me, but nothing worked.” Hermione tried to soothe the upset elf as well as her baby.

She then made an excuse and fled the dining hall post-haste before anyone could comment further or come to from their stupor.

_Shit_ was all Hermione could repeat in her head while trying to make it to her room. She cajoled her son against her chest, trying to calm him down as well as herself.

“This is not how I wanted you to be found out.” She murmured to Leo as she unwarded her door.

“Oh, and how did you want me to find out you bore me a son Hermione Granger?” A low hissing voice spoke behind her. “After all, there is no mistaking the white shock of hair upon his head or that he looks exactly like my entire line in every way, even with the crying.” The low, angry tone of Lucius Malfoy spoke right next to her ear, making every nerve ending become hyper-aware.

“You have much explaining to do. Now!”


	4. Lucius Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius get to bond with his son. Then he does some bonding with Hermione.  
> When they are interrupted though, will they be able to reconnect once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my fanfiction you might also enjoy my other books  
> The Hawthorn Prince and His Lady. Paranormal Regency Romance  
> Dark Desire 1 & 2 Gabriel and Linda's story. Paranormal Romance  
> Can all be found on amazon.com for limited time special.  
> Enjoy all you lovely people.

Chapter 4

Hermione gulped quietly than turned around slowly to stare at the wizard standing ever so close behind her. Hermione clutched her child a little tighter as if he would rip the child from her arm and apparat away with him. “Lucius, please let me explain.”

The wizard stepped closer to her, backing her further against the door, his eyes moved from hers than down to the child than back to hers once more. A sneer was contorting his features as he spoke, acid dripping from his usually smooth, cultured voice.

“Oh yes, witch, please do, explain to me how you have kept not only my child from me for over a year but the fact that you were pregnant at all from any of the newspapers?” Hermione stared up into the face of the man she had dreamt about for so long, his face slowly contorting into a rage. Her son began to squall and flailed against her, not liking the raised voices happening around him.

Hermione tried to soothe him but rocking him to and fro, shushing him gently. “I am sorry, Leo, it is okay.” She breathed against his ear while patting him on the back gently. Hermione looked back up to see Lucius face, but he had become strangely silent.

Seeing that he no longer seemed to be yelling, Hermione though it might be best to take this conversation inside. “Would you like to talk in my place, or would you prefer to be still standing in the hall for this conversation?”

Her words seemed to bring him back from were every he had gone off too. Lucius only nodded curtly while she opened her door so they could step inside. He could not believe she had a child or the fact that she had kept it from him. There was no mistaking who that baby belonged to. He may have curly hair on top of his head like hers, but it looked pure white as he did and his son Draco’s and many of his lines before him.

When he had seen the baby in the great hall, he knew instantly, and instead of giving him the chance to process it, she had fled with his child in her arms as if they very hounds of hell were on her heels. Lucius, at that moment, then only felt rage; getting up, he went after her for some answers.

_How dare she, that is my baby, and she did not even feel the need to tell me. No, she kept it from me, and almost everyone, apparently the only one who did not seem shocked that she had a kid, was Minerva. However, I suspect she had been shocked at the apparent parentage of the child by the look on her face._

_Why would she not tell me, though? Did I not deserve to know. Could she have been afraid I would try to take the baby or corrupt the child like I once did to Draco? Those days are long gone. I work at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake._

They had stepped into the sitting room that looked quite cozy with its stuffed chairs and little fireplace. She had a tea table and a small couch for two. He watched as she took the baby into a room with a crib set in it. Lucius watched as she magicked a mobile to play cheery baby music. His son cooed and laughed while reaching for it standing up in the crib.

Hermione came back into the room now that her baby was currently occupied. Coming and sitting down, she shyly looked at her hands rather than at him. When the silence stretched too long for his liking, he grew impatient.

“Well, I am waiting for that explanation, witch. I have all night but would rather not spend it sitting here in silence.” He snapped, and she winced at his words. Hermione seemed to take in a fortifying deep breath before slowly exhaling it.

“There is no excuse. I know this, I wanted so many times to tell you, but I did not know-how. I felt that an owl was too impersonal and the last time I saw you, we ran into each other in Diagon Alley. I had been about to tell you then, but I saw a gift for a woman, and I realized that I could not destroy your happiness with someone, for my own sake. It would have been unfair to you. So, I fled without saying anything.”

Lucius thought back to that day in Diagon Alley. The last day he had seen her until now. He tried to remember what he had been doing, and then it dawned on him. He had gone and bought a gift for Cissy for her birthday.

“Hermione, that had not been for anyone in my life. I bought that for Narcissa’s birthday present. We might not be married anymore, but she is still the mother of my son. I have not been with anyone since you.”

Hermione felt such shock as his words penetrated her being. _Has he been with no one else? I could have told him then that I was pregnant with his baby, and we could have raised him together._ _Oh, you foolish, foolish girl, how could you be so smart but so dumb sometimes._ _You hear that he has been with no one since you._ At that, Hermione promptly burst into tears.

Lucius watched in horror as the witch in front of him began to cry. Not just cry but great heaving sobs. He had expected many things, but not that. Lucius had to admit he never really had to deal with to many crying women before, so he felt at a loss as to what to do. Cissy never cried, nor did any of the other women in his family.

“Bullocks!” He muttered under his breath so his son would not hear in the other room. Lucius moved over to the couch than awkwardly wrapped an arm around the weeping female's shoulders. “Please do not cry, Hermione. It seems an honest mistake. You thought I found someone and did not destroy what I had by telling me you were with child. I admit I am not too pleased that I did not get to share in his first birthday or watch you grow with him inside you, but I know now, and we can try to make the best of it.”

Hearing this seemed to calm her down; some of her heaving sobs turned to slight hiccups instead. Once they stopped altogether, she lay spent against his shoulder. At that moment is when his son began to cry, finding the mobile boring and wanting attention once more. Hermione moved to get him, but Lucius stayed her with an arm on her shoulder. “Allow me. He needs to get to know his father, now doesn’t he?” Lucius tried to give her a small smile to reassure her that he planned on sticking around.

Hermione only nodded at the same time, wiping the tears from her eyes. She watched as Lucius Malfoy stood and walked into Leo’s room, picking him up gently than cradling the little boy to his chest.

“Hello Leo, I see you are not enjoying that toy anymore. How about you and I go and see mama, and you can come to spend some time with me? Does that sound good?” Leo gurgled at him then began to take a whole fist full of Lucius's hair and try to eat it.

She could hear his deep laughter at his son’s antics. “Ahah, young man, that I assure you is not food and will not taste good. If you are hungry, why do we not see about getting you something to eat.” Lucius than carried their child out into the sitting room.

Hermione admitted to herself that she could live to be a thousand years old. The picture of Lucius Malfoy with a baby in his arms would never stop being a shock and a turn on as well. The fact that he had all his silver strands swept to his other shoulder so Leo could not reach them. His blue eyes were laughing as the baby found something else on him to be fascinated with, made Hermione slightly lustful.

_Down girl, he is not here because of that, and you need to stop feeling such things. After today you would be lucky if he even looked at you with any amount of kindness, let alone feelings of desire. You did keep such a secret from him that was life-altering after all. Well, it is not like I intended to forever._ Both sides of Hermione’s conscious argued back and forth over what she should have done and what she had planned to do, which both were a moot point now.

_Shut it! He is here now, so there is nothing else for it. He can watch our son grow-up for the rest of his life, even if he cannot and will not want or love me, he has Leo, and that is all that matters._

Hermione watched Lucius play and feed Leo a bit of baby food. Even though her breast felt full, she did not feel comfortable pulling them out in front of him, so she would wait until he left than nurse Leo privately. Hermione watched the two and knew when Leo became fussy and started pushing the spoon away. Causing the food to splatter all of Lucius clean robes that Leo was ready to nurse.

“Oh, my goodness, Lucius, I am so sorry!” Hermione rushed over her wand, raising to clean him, but Lucius held up his hand. Taking out his wand, he cleaned himself off in a flash; he picked up Leo and began to rock him back and forth, singing a lullaby in hushed tones. Leo calmed down immediately, all the while gazing up at him, blue eyes meeting blue.

Hermione stared in awe at the two. She had never been much of a singer, so to hear someone with such a lovely voice sing to Leo gurgled at his father happily before settling down to suck his thumb.

“I have never seen him take to anyone before, not even Molly Weasley. She flushed, recalling who she talked too. He had a one-up on Molly by being her son’s blood. Lucius smirked at her slightly as if reading her thoughts just by the flush on her cheeks.

“Hermione, did anyone ever tell you, you are cute when you blush.” His remark made her blush even deeper while casting her eyes down. Lucius watched the witch while holding his son. He could feel himself growing hard as he remembered what her skin looked like with the blush underneath him. No woman stirred him the way she did. He looked down to see his son sleeping. Lucius walked over to his room and laid him back over into the crib.

Once he tucked him in, he walked back out to where Hermione stood in the same place. Lucius strolled up to her. She seemed to be deep in thought; he placed a finger under her chin to she could look at him.

Hermione stared up into the eyes of the man who had taken her virginity and left her with something far more precious. Now he stood there staring at her deep in the eyes. He only spoke one word, but that seemed to be all that was needed.

“Hermione,” came her name out of his lips. Hermione could not say who moved first, but the next thing she was aware of was they were kissing heatedly. His mouth pressed into her, their lips sliding sensuously against one another.

Lucius could not say what happened; all he knew was that he had Hermione wrapped in his arms, their lips, and tongue in a mating dance as old as time. Next, he knew he had lifted her by her bottom in his hands, and it took about ten steps till he had her pressed against a wall. Their bodies were sliding together in desperate need.

Hermione moaned against Lucius's mouth, her hands tangled into his long blond hair, her legs wrapping around his firm, strong hips. His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once. She could not help gasping as his lips came to land on her neck, sucking and licking the sensitive patch of skin he found there.

One of his hands cups her over sensitive nipples causing her to brake their kiss with a wail being ripped from her throat. _Oh, cerci, I forgot my breasts are so full. How am I going to take care of that without embarrassing myself thoroughly?_

Lucius looked at her with a bit of concern before his eyes dropped downward. He noticed a wet patch spreading on her chest; it dawned on him that she still might be nursing their son.

He could not help teasing her slightly at the knowledge that she might need relief in a different area. “Well, what do we have here? I believe you. My dear are wet in an entirely different way.” He reached up and pulled the cups of her shirt and bra down, exposing her tits to him.

Lucius had to bite back a groan at the sight of her ripe, swollen breast leaking milk. “Would you like some help with that?” His voice sounded husky and rough. His eyes were looking into hers as he leaned his head down toward her left breast. He moved slowly so she would have time to say no.

Hermione would not have said no for all the world as she watched his head descend towards her nipple. She had to bite back a gasp as his lips touched down on her flesh. Hermione nearly orgasmed as he began to lick and suckled her nipple while flicking his tongue back and forth or swirling it around. Eventually, he pulled back to look at her face.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but there came pecking at the window, breaking the moment between them. Lucius released her so she could answer the window. Hermione righted her clothes before heading to the window. She opened it to admit the owl. It handed her the note before flying away.

“Who is it from?” Lucius inquired as he came up behind her. Hermione opened it reading the contents, then groaned. “Headmistress has requested to see us. Now, apparently. I have not even been on staff for a day, and already I am being summoned to the Headmistresses office.” Hermione all but wailed quietly in frustration. Lucius did not help the situation by laughing softly at her shocked tone.

“Hermione, everything will be alright. Do not worry. Let us go and get this over with, shall we?” He placed her hand in his than summoned Beebe to watch over the baby will he slept. Hermione and Lucius headed out to the spiral staircase, ready to explain everything about tonight to McGonagall. They knew she would not sack them because it happened a long time ago. Besides, she is the one that always went on about inter-house relations and coming together. She may not have meant literally but figuratively. Well, beggars could not be choosers.

They arrived together and went up the stairs together. Hermione knocked on the door lightly, and there came a tight voice telling them to come in. Once inside, Hermione could see McGonagall at her desk. Her classes were off, and she pinched the bridge of her nose as if she were trying to ward off a headache. The older Headmaster portraits seemed to have scattered.

McGonagall waved them to a seat. Hermione sat, wringing her hands. She looked over to Lucius, who sat in the chair next to her, looking for all the world calm, cool, and collected. Hermione felt it wasn’t fair that he should get to be so while she felt a nervous wreck at the moment.

The Headmistress looked at them both in the eyes and stated simply. “I take it Hermione Granger's son is yours, Lucius?” The glare she leveled at him would have made a first-year cry, but it did not seem even to faze one such as Malfoy. Instead, he cool replied.

“It would seem so Minerva. It could not be anyone else’s now, could it.” He then looked over at Hermione with a brow arched, and she knew he asked her in his own way if she had slept with anyone after him.

Hermione flushed bright red but shook her head no, effectively giving him his answer and the answer to the Headmistress as well. McGonagall than in a pinched voice as if she loathed having to ask the next question but knew it was necessary.

“I must ask this. I assume Hermione was of age, and this encounter did not come out of force or coercion?” Hermione squawked at being asked such a question, but she also knew it is necessary so that Lucius would not lose his job. _No, that he needs it._ Hermione could not help thinking to herself.

“Of course not,” Lucius sniffed haughtily at the thought that he would have to resort to such a thing. Hermione knew he must have felt slightly outraged to at the assumption that he would force himself on her in any way.

“No Headmistress Lucius in no way forced himself on me. I wanted him.” _I still do._ Hermione spoke inside her head so no one else could hear. Hermione looked down at her hand instead of the other two in the office. She missed the look on her son's father's face at hearing her words spoken out loud. She missed the speculative stare of the Headmistress as she gazed at each of them in turn.

Minerva could tell that these to had something going on between them and not just the baby in question. There seemed to be an undercurrent of tension running between these two. She felt she had gotten the answers she needed, so she told the two that they were dismissed and bid them good night.

Once the two left her office, McGonagall told Albus he could come out now from hiding. “So, what do you think?” She inquired of her old friend. Albus just laughed heartily. “I do not think you need to worry about inter-house mingling anymore. The fact that those two came together and produced a baby is shocking enough. Wait until the Prophet gets wind of this. You will be very popular for a while, Minnie.” Albus chortled. Minerva glared at him. “Don’t you even be thinking of dropping that bomb in their laps either you old coot. Those two and their son need to bond; I will not have their lives bombarded by the media.

Albus threw up his hand is subjugation, not wanting Minnie mad at him. “I swear they will not hear it from me Min. Now one of the other portraits I cannot promise, but it won't be me.” Minerva sighed once more. Her life seemed to get a whole lot more complicated in a short amount of time.

“I just hope they get to know each other because that baby deserves both parents.” Albus nodded his head above the current Headmistress. “That little boy is going to have a lot of love from those two. Let us hope he doesn’t know the hatred and scorn of years past but only love and kindness going forward.”

Minerva had to dap her eyes at Albus' words. That is all any of them could wish for. Hogwarts had been trying to promote kinship between the houses since the school reopened. In the hopes that they would never have to worry about a dark lord rising in their lifetime again. After all, their world had seen two in the same century. It would be a tragedy for there to be another.

“I hope the two of them can set a good example for the rest of the houses. I do not know about you, but I need a drink.” With that, Minerva got up and went to her stash of liquor. Normally she would not drink if the school were open, so she could count herself lucky that at this time it was not.

Taking a dram of Ogden’s finest, she saluted Albus and the coming year may it be calm, and drama free. Albus nodded his agreement but kept his opinion to himself that with those two, there could be anything but drama-free. The old headmaster could not have known how right he would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Lucius handle finding out he is a father again. What other surprises are in store. And will Randle Witshire ever be explained?  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter up enjoy. None of you will see any of this coming.  
> Have fun.

Chapter 5

Hermione and Lucius had headed back to her room. The spell from earlier broken by the interruption. Hermione now felt more nervous than anything and plainly wrong-footed with him. She did not know what to say; apparently, neither did he because Lucius spoke, not a word on the way back. His stony silence made her all the more uncomfortable and unsure where to go with them.

Lucius, on the other hand, had been mulling this over. He knew he desired Hermione very much still, that much had been apparent when he practically mauled her in her sitting room. If the owl had not come when he did, they might have been in the process of making a sibling for Leo at this time.

Lucius did not want to give her that impression of him. What must she think of him? _Nothing good, I am sure. She probably thinks I love them and leave them kind of wizard. I did it before, why she would think to give me a chance now._

The couple showed up far too soon to the door that housed Lucius's past paramour and his hopeful future all too soon for his taste. When she turned to go inside, Lucius stopped her with a gentle hand on her elbow. She turned to look back at him, a hopeful gleam in her eye that he might say he wanted to come inside and further what happened earlier. Lucius would have to disappoint her because he did not know if he could be up to anything tonight.

“Hermione, may I come back and see Leo tomorrow?”

Hermione felt crushed, but she tried not to show it. _Of course, Leo, he only wanted Leo, earlier had been a mistake, and he came to his senses._ “Yes, of course.” She spoke in an all too bright way. It even sounded fake to her own ears, but he did not seem to catch on because his smile showed his delight at hearing her agree to his request.

“Wonderful. I will stop by about noon, is that all right with you?” Hermione could only nod, not trust her voice not to crack if she had to respond in any way. Lucius bid her good night. He then spun around and left the doorway to head to his bed for the night. Not realizing he left a heartbroken witch staring after him before she too entered her chamber for the night.

As soon as Hermione got on the other side of the door and in the safety of her room, she let the tears fall. Beebe came out of the baby's room and seeing the sobbing witch on the floor. She rushed over to try to console her.

“Oh, mistress Hermione what’s you crying about. There’s, there’s don’t cry. You’s will see nothin is as bad as all that’s.” Little Beebe patted the witch on the back comfortingly.

Hermione wiped away the tears she had been shedding for the man who walked away, holding her heart. Thankfully, a piece of it still lay in the other room with her son, or she feared she would not have any of it for herself because it had been split in two and divide up between them both. One knew it; the other apparently did not.

Hermione sniffly slightly than tried to give the little elf a watery smile. “Thank you, Beebe, you have been wonderful to us since we got here.” Hermione watched the little elf blush. Or at least she thought she blushed because her skin turned a darker green around the cheeks.

“It is Beebe’s job to take care of mistress and baby. Headmistress said so.” She looked proud and embarrassed all at the same time. Even if what she said was true and it was just part of her job, Hermione felt grateful non the less. Picking herself off the floor, she walked over to the bedroom where Leo lay sleeping, sighing at the view of her beautiful little boy before heading to bed herself.

Hermione slid on a nighty that was silk and short. Ever since her night with Lucius years ago, she had never been able to give up the feel of the lingerie on her skin. It reminded her of that time, and it had been a memory Hermione cherished dearly. So, she indulged her fetish regularly by buying new lingerie of all kinds.

Granted, she never wore it for anyone else other than herself. Still, she considered of no importance because she knew someday someone would come along that she could show off for, Hermione had rather hoped it would be Lucius, but he did not seem to wish to be with her after all.

She slid under the covers. She laid dreaming of the man who had given her so much. Hermione felt that things might not be the same between them now that he knew he had a child buy her. Could he and would he forgive her for keeping it from him for so long. She just did not know.

Closing her eyes, eventually, Hermione drifted into a dream world of mingled past, present, and future.

Meanwhile, Lucius had gone to his room. It had taken all his will power not to throw her over his shoulder, march into her room, and have his way with her. He did not want her to think that is all she could be useful for. To him, she is so much more now. The mother of Leo, a beautiful sexy witch, a collogue. Lucius knew she wanted him, but if it is only for Leo and possible sex, he did not think he could live with that.

Just then, his floo roared to life and out stepped his heir and first son. Draco took one look at him than whistled lowly. “Whoever she is, she must have done a number on you because you look like hell.”

“Gee, thanks Draco, what do I owe to the pleasure of your company?” Lucius sniffed distantly, all the while making his way to his port under a cabinet. He offered his son a glass as well. Draco took it gladly. Than sat properly in the settee his father owned.

“You know I work in the mysteries department at the ministries, and there have been some developments as of late that have the ministry up in a tizzy.”

Lucius cocked his head while lifting a brow at his son’s direction. A smirk was playing at his mouth as he took a sip of his drink. Lucius let Draco have a fortifying drink while he sat back against his favorite chair.

“Oh, do tell. I was always one that enjoyed gossip. I also have news as well.” He waited until he had Draco’s undivided attention. His son returned the familiar eyebrow raise. _No one could do it better than Severus, though. That man was an expert at giving just one look, and you knew what he thought by raising his eyebrows._ Lucius sighed inwardly, missing his old friends.

“I will tell you mine if you tell me yours?” The boy said, somewhat tauntingly. Lucius smirked outright, this time taking the bait. He waited till Draco took another sip but had not swallowed yet. “Hermione Granger showed up with a baby that happens to be mine. Congratulations, you have a brother.” Lucius tried not to out and out laugh as his son choked on the port that slid down the wrong tub causing him to cough and sputter helplessly.

“I am sorry, what did you say.” He asked through wheezes and gasps. “Brother! Baby? When the hell did you sleep with Granger to have a baby?” Draco had gotten his breathing back under control well enough to start shouting. Lucius did not even react. He knew when Draco got like this that he needed to get it out and not have a reaction from Lucius, or it would make it worse. They had gone to counseling sometime back after the war, and the counselor had told them how to handle everything that they had gone through. It had helped them deal with not only the trauma of the war but also past abuses from his family as well. Lucius had learned a lot of himself, and that is when he had turned over a new leaf.

Draco eventually calmed down when he realized he would get nothing from Lucius until he did. Draco sat back down pouting. “You slept with Granger. I can’t believe it, father she is the same age as me.”

Lucius just shrugged, not making excuses for himself. “Be that as it may, the deed is done. If you would like to meet him, I am sure I can have it arranged with Hermione. Besides, she works here as a Professor to so you will see her at some point. His linage is pretty definable, so I thought it best to hear from me rather than you bump into them by accident.”

Draco nodded than seemed to remember why he had come. “Oh yeah, that reminds me speaking of bumping into people you might know. Well, that is the thing I came to tell you about. Today in the department of mysteries, something weird happened that has never happened before.”

Lucius looked at his son expectantly, his face telling him to go one. Draco did not disappoint or keep him waiting long. “One of the new members was fiddling around with an old wand that had been confiscated decades ago because of its magical possibilities. We were told it belonged to an old blood family. The rumor is that it can resurrect the last heir that died within twenty years or so well one of the new members did not believe it would work, so they shot it at the veil, and someone came out of it.”

Lucius could feel his eyes go wide at hearing this bit of news. He thought he needed another drink, so he got up to get another glass of port. While his back had been turned, he heard his floo chime. Curious as to who else could be, he turned back around to see.   
The glass fell from his numb fingers only to crash onto the ground, utterly unnoticed by Lucius Malfoy. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Lucius knew he had not gone to bed, so he is not dreaming. He stared into eyes that he thought he would never see again. Eyes that had been long gone.

“Severus?”

He gripped the cupboard of his drink station, going exceptionally pale as he looked on in disbelief that his good friend is once more amongst the living. Lucius even reached up and pinched himself just to make sure he had not indeed fallen asleep and was not dreaming all this. _Nope pinch hurt._

Severus stepped out of the floo, looking Lucius over in his familiar way. His patinated smirk on his face. “It has been some time, Lucius, it is good to see you again, my old friend. How are you?”

Draco snorted behind him on the couch than piped up. “Apparently, knocking up Hermione Granger is how he is doing.” Lucius glared over in Draco’s direction. Sometimes he just wanted to kick his son right in the bottom.

Muttering a Repero charm so he could get his crystal glass back into his hands. “I think we all need a drink.” He growled no to anyone in particular just out loud. Reaching over, he handed one to Severus.

“So, tell me what happened, and what do you remember? Does anyone else know you are alive? Lucius rapidly fired questions at him. Severus just shook his head as he took a seat.

The only ones that know are you, Draco, and a very unfortunate new mysteries department member who fainted dead away when I stepped through the void. Apparently, the wand worked. Draco explained the wand and what had happened while disillusioning me so he could sneak us out of the Ministry and to here. He told me to give him a few minutes so he could prepare you so you would not try to hex first and ask questions later.” Severus smirked, knowing his friend would do just that.

“So, Granger, huh? How did that happen?”

“Yes, father, I would like to know as well.” Draco had finished his glass then got up to get another before sitting back down. They both looked at him with twin expression stating spill it or else.

Lucius sighed. He then went into the story of how he had run off a young man at the castle. He told them how he had been visiting the dungeons to pay his respect to Severus after the war. On his way back, he had seen a young man he did not recognize from the school go into a room. Lucius went in and scared the wizard off only to have Hermione Granger come in, not moments later. She dropped her coat only to be wearing lingerie underneath red ones at that.

Both wizards whistled, impressed that the witch would be so bold and confident. Lucius continued telling them what was needed than ended it with what happened today at the school and finding out he had a son.

“I think I am going to head to bed now. I have to recover from two shocks today, and I do not wish for any more, or I might not recover.” Lucius stood up to head to bed. Before leaving, he told Severus he had a spare room if he wished to use it. Severus nodded than said ado to Draco, who saw himself out heading home to the lonely mansion he now resided in since Lucius worked at the castle.

Stumbling into the manor, Draco could not believe all in one day he managed to gain his uncle Severus back but now as well a little brother. _Will wonders never cease. What next? Am I going to have a love of my life drop into my lap?_ He looked around furtively to see if it had occurred. _Nope, still alone._

That moment there came a knock at his door. Draco told the house-elf Triffy to answer it. The little elf nodded than disappeared. He began the task of opening mail that had come while at work. Suddenly he hears a commotion out in the hall, voices raised as they came closer and closer to his study.

Suddenly his door bust open and, in the doorway, stood panting and gasping red-faced Auror _Bloody hell, what is he doing here._ Draco’s mind screamed as he stared in complete shock.

“Malfoy, you have some explaining to do, and you had better do it now!” Draco’s mind began to panic as the Auror walked steadily towards him in a long graceful, gate that spoke of confidence and casualness. Draco knew he had to be anything but causal by the timber of his voice. He tried to pretend to be nonchalant with the other wizard. Instead, saying a bored drawl as if he had not been affected in any way by the other, but inside his heart started racing.

“What can I do for you, Auror Neville Longbottom?”

Draco Malfoy’s attitude or coolness had not put off Neville. After the war and with the help of defeating the snake, Nagini Neville had come into his own. Now broad of the shoulder with dark wavy locks and smoldering green eyes, he could be counted as devastatingly handsome. So much so that seeing him day in and day out at the ministry had become an exquisite pain to him.

Draco could never tell him, though. Turning back to his mail, he began opening it once more while answering him. “You are going to have to be more specific there, Longbottom? I do not know what I need to explain?” Before Draco could react or understand what was happening, Neville had grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him back around to face him.

“Today. The wand, department of mysteries ring a bell?” Draco kept his face placid and blank. “Oh, what happened there? You will have to remind me. I am a little fuzzy after visiting my father and having a few glasses. Draco knew this to be a lie, but he wanted to see how much Neville knew.

Neville lifted an eyebrow at him, giving him a slight sneer as if to say, “really drinking after hours so quickly.” Now Draco felt like he is on the familiar territory. _Barbs back and forth that I can handle. His pouty lips drawn up in a sneer is familiar. I don’t have to think of how much I want them against me and around me._ “Aw jealous that I have someone to drink with, and you do not, eh Longbottom?” Draco returned his sneer for a sneer turning away once more to head to his desk. Neville’s words stopped him cold in his tracks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know who I drink with Malfoy. I am not here for a Tit for Tate, though. Supposedly a new member, the DoM reported seeing a man come out of the veil while you were in there, and an old wand was being examined. He said the man was tall with long black hair and pale skin. Sound like anyone we know?” His deep voice purred smoothly behind Draco, making him shiver. Draco could only hope the other wizard would not notice his reaction.

“Sounds like a few people that come to mind. You will have to be more specific.” Here Neville growled, finally coming to the end of his patience with his old enemy from school.

“I am talking about bleeding Severus fucking Snape Draco; stop being a prat and just tell me, is he alive or not.” Draco could only curse softly. He turned around and heaved a deep sigh.

“Yes, Neville Severus fucking Snape, as you so eloquently put it is alive.”

“Shit.” It seemed to be all he could say as his eyes went round. Neville walked over to the nearest chair to sit down in a state of complete shock. He had never expected Draco to confirm it. Neville had thought Draco would laugh, lie, or even call him nutters for suggesting such a stupid thing. Now here he was admitting that yes, their old professor is indeed alive once more.

Draco laughed mirthlessly as he dropped another bomb on Neville needing to spill his other new on someone so that it would then feel real.

“Oh yeah, and my father had a baby with Hermione Granger. So, congratulate me, I have a baby brother.” Neville looked up at Draco in even more shock. “Well, fuck! Who knew Hermione had it in her. That is why she left England so quickly. I always thought it had been that boy she had been raving about for over a week, Randle something.”

Draco blinked at Neville at hearing that name. It sounded familiar somehow. Where did he know that name from? Placing a finger to his chin, he tapped it in thought than something clicked suddenly. “Neville, you do not mean Randle Witshire, do you?”

Neville’s eyes lit up. “Yes, that is it. She kept going on and on about him for a week back in the 8th year. I assumed she met up with him then left to do her apprenticeship.” Draco looked at the other wizard before shaking his head negatively. “My father drove him off before she could and took his place. Besides, there is no way Randle Witshire could get anyone pregnant.”

Hearing Drace say this, Neville got an adorable confused look on his face. His brow creased, and he bit his bottom lip in concentration. It made Draco want to slide in his lap than pull it out with his mouth. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the conversation at hand. Instead, he went to explain his words in depth.

“Randle Witshire does not exist. It is a name that one of our Slytherin used to meet witches and to get together with because they could not do it normally.”

Here Neville’s eyebrow shot up once more, a completely baffled look on his face now. “Why ever not.” Draco sighed before placing a hand against the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.

“Because Randle Witshire is really Pansy Parkinson in a Polyjuice form.”


	6. Morning Leo, Hermione, and Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Hermione wakes to a surprise visitor and revelations are revealed. Can they come together? Read to find out.

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up to the sound of her son gurgling and baby talking in the other room. She shot out of bed when she heard a deeper voice in his room with him talking. Hermione forgot about yesterday’s events completely. She was running into the room, unmindful all about her inappropriate dress. Once she reached the door, Hermione skidded to a halt at sight before her.

There stood Lucius Malfoy, her son’s father, holding him and cooing softly. When she came stumbling in, he looked up to where she stood and watched his eyes go wide at the sight of her attire. Hermione never thought she would see the great Lucius Malfoy blush, but he seemed capable of it after all because he did just that,

“My Hermione, you do have a fetish for skimpy clothing.” His eyes averted from her form to settle safely on their son, who gurgled happily. She had forgotten her clothing for a moment in her panic. “How did you get in here, Lucius?” She could not help sniping at him while summoning a robe to wear.

Lucius quired a questioning brow at her snarling attitude. Responding as politely as he could. “Did you or did you not say I could visit Leo today?” His lips quirked up in the corner as if to dare her to argue with him about it.

“I did, but I did not say this early in the morning. Once again, how did you get into my room?” Lucius sighed as he looked back down to his son. “I knocked this morning then tried the knob. Your door had not been warded or locked after last night. I came to check on my son and you as well to make sure both of you were safe; this is not a very smart habit to have Ms. Granger.” His tone was chastising, and it grated on Hermione’s nerves. She thought back, though, and tried to recall if she had indeed locked the door or not. Hermione did not remember doing so; she felt shame for forgetting something so important, but to be fair, she had been distraught over the whole day.

“You might be right that I did not remember to lock or ward my room, but nor does it give you the right to barge into it regardless.” She lifted her chin in a show of stubbornness and defiance. Hermione would not let Lucius think he could walk all over her just because he found out he had a child with her now.

Something in Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously as his eyes settled on her once more. Setting Leo down gently back in the crib, he moved towards her as a predatory would stalk his prey. His blue eye gleamed with a look, Hermione did not recognize and could not name. It scared her though she backed up quickly, not realizing she had moved subconsciously towards her own room. Lucius said nothing until both had entered, and the door had shut, a silencing ward than erected to keep any noise from disturbing their son.

Hermione tried not to show any fear or tremble as Lucius came closer to her. She would not give into him this time. She would not let him seduce her only to walk away unaffected, thereby leaving her broken on the floor, crying again.

Hermione let loose a gasp when suddenly she felt his hands on the belt of her dressing gown tugging it so it would fall open. She tried to put a hand on his chest to push him away. He placed a hand over hers stopping her from doing so and sliding one finger under her chin to tilt her face upwards so he could look directly in her eyes than he spoke. His next words nearly made Hermione turn incensed with anger.

“If you did not wish me to come over, then why did you say I could? You never set a time, Hermione, so I figured I could come at whatever time might be convenient for me. “He fingered the strap of her nighty in contemplation. “Besides, if you did not wish me to come and see you in such clothing, you would have worn something more decent. Or were you expecting someone else again, and I got in the way of your affair once more.” Lucius could not help the words spill out of his mouth. A surge of anger and jealousy at the idea of someone else touching, tasing, or laying wand to his little witch made his blood boil. He wanted to claim her as his, but if she were with another, he could not and would not do so.

Hermione gasped in hurt and anger at his low blow at the reminded of how they came together the first time, thereby creating Leo.

“How dare you.” She hissed while jerking away from him, physically moving further away from him so his touch would not affect her so. “You who walks in here thinking he can kiss me and tease me only to walk away later as if nothing happened. I am not a toy Lucius to pick up and discard when it pleases you most. I happen to own no other nightclothes than stuff such as this because it makes me feel pretty. I have been with no other than you since Leo had was conceived, up until now. You do not get to come in here accusing me of waiting for another man when I have only ever been waiting for you!”

Hermione would have said much more, but she did not get the chance to because the next thing she knew was Lucius stood in front of her. His hands grasped her shoulders, and his mouth charged down onto hers in a hungry, rough soul-searing kiss. When he finally pulled back, both panted from the intense feelings that surged inside both of them.

“Tell me to go, Hermione.” His voice ground out as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shut while trying to maintain his composer with this witch. “Tell me to leave now and not come back because if you do not, I am going to have you. I am going to fuck you into that mattress over there, and anywhere else I can until we both cannot move. Do you understand?”

Hermione did not get the chance to answer because there came a loud shrieking wail that told her Leo wanted his presence known. Both adults groaned at it. Hermione began to move past him and out the door, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned to look back at him and felt her breath catch in her throat as his gaze pierced her, freezing her where she stood.

“You did not answer me. Take care of our son and then come back, which I will hear your answer.” Hermione could only nod words choked her too much as the force of his stare spoke much without him saying a word. It was all there in his eyes. The desire, need hunger, possessiveness, lust, and caring. 

She quickly exited out the door as fast as possible to take care of Leo’s needs before she could take care of her own. Leo cooed when he saw mommy coming, holding his chubby little arms out, asking to be picked up. Hermione did just that, then walked over to their chair and sat down. She took him to her breast so he could nurse after he finished with one, she switched him to the other. All the while thinking about Lucius in the other room waiting for her, she felt nervous and anticipation of the idea of them being intimate once more. Would she please him? She had only ever been with him.

Hermione looked down to see her son sleeping in her arms once more. Picking him up, she placed him in the crib than made her away back to the room on shaky legs. She did not even make it into the room before she felt two strong arms around her middle. “I take it Leo is asleep once more.” She heard him purr into her ear while pushing her hair aside, nuzzling his face against her neck. Hermione felt her breath hitch as he pulled her back against him, and she could feel his length press into her arse.

“Lucius,” came her soft, panting moan while she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his long, silky hair. “I want you.”

“And I, you pet. I, too, have not been with anyone else since that day. I have focused only on Draco and myself of getting well after the war.”

Lucius squeezed her middle while he buried his face in her soft curls. His lips trailed a path from her ear down the slope of her neck then to her shoulder. They left a fiery brand on her skin were ever they touched.

He very much wanted to peal this lingerie off her and bend her over the nearest surface and drive himself into her sweet depths. Two years it had been for both of them, and neither wished to wait a moment longer.

“You are going to have to model everyone one of your skimpy little outfits for me later, my darling, but for now, I wish to take it off you so I can see all that pretty package.”

Hermione flushed at his words. She became slightly nervous than thinking of how her body had changed since having Leo; she was not as thin as she used to be, and her breast was heavier. Thankful, she had not gotten stretch marks as many women did because of her lotion routine, but still, she felt self-conscious about her body none the less.

Lucius must have picked up on her apprehension; he turned her around to face him. “Is something the matter Hermione? Do you not wish to do this after all? If that is the case, all you need to do is say so, and we will stop.”

Hermione shook her head in denial while rubbing her hands over her arms. “It is not that Lucius, I fear you will not find my body appealing after having a baby. It is not the same as when we first were together.” She looked down at her toes, waiting for his scorn or jibbing words. They thankfully never came.

Lucius did have to chuckle slightly, though, for him not to find her attractive would be a hard thing to accomplish indeed. No matter what Hermione looked like, he would find her beautiful, and he told her so.

“Darling girl, your body is beautiful to me no matter what. Let me be the judge of how this lush little body of yours looks shall we.” Hermione looked up at him, then nodded. Lucius had begun stroking one of her much heavier breasts. He honestly could not wait to taste her again.

Reaching up, he pulled the straps down over her shoulders; the material fell to her waist only to catch on her hips, which were much rounder since having Leo. Lucius loved it though more to grab onto when it came time.

Pushing the slinky fabric all the way, so it pooled onto the floor, Lucius then took a step back, taking her all in. He groaned lowly at sight. This witch was lovely and did not even know it. Yes, she had filled out slightly, but her belly had a nice soft roundness to it, and her hips flared out more than before, but there was nothing about her that he did not desire.

“Come here.” Lucius breathed huskily to her. She stepped into his embrace, and Lucius instantly buried his hands into her silk curls, tilting her face up to his for a soft, gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he spoke in a no-nonsense tone. “Do not doubt that I want you, Hermione, because I do.” Lucius began to back her up towards the bed while hungrily kissing her mouth, his lips traveling down her neck to her shoulder. Hermione felt his tongue flick against the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth scraping against it as well.

“Lucius, please, I need you. It has been too long.”

Lucius groaned. “I agree, darling, I do not know if I can be very patent.” He vanished his clothing. He quickly cast a contraceptive charm on over her bell really quickly. Hermione just looked at him questioningly. Lucius chuckled before responding.

“Darling, unless we are planning to give little Leo a brother or sister, I suggest we use this in the meantime to keep safe until we are ready.”

Hermione felt her eyes grow wide as a dawning understanding fell upon her. _Of course, a contraceptive spell, why did I not think of such things the first time or this?_

_Because before you were too naive, and now your emotions and desires for this wizard have overridden, your good sense is why._

Hermione’s brain supplied snidely to her. Funny how that voice sounded suspiciously like Professor Snape's voice in her own mind. She was shaking her head to dispel the swotty voice away so she could get back to matters at hand.

Lucius watched the emotions play over his witch's face as she processed things. He felt she was over thing everything too much, so he decided to remedy that. Lifting her, he pulled her naked body against his than tossed her on the bed cause a squeal of a surprise to issue forth from her throat.

Standing there in all his pale golden glory, Lucius stared down at her, his blue eyes taking Hermione in was she laid. Sprawled out on the bed, her legs slightly parted, her chest heaving from the adrenaline of being thrown.

She was simply beautiful, and Lucius hoped he would be the last wizard ever to get to see her like this. He had been the only wizard apparently by what she had said. That made him extraordinarily proud of the thought.

If he remembered correctly, she enjoyed being told what to do while having sex. Lucius had no problem ordering this witch around. A grin slid across his face as an idea come to him.

“Hermione, I want you to put your hands over your head and keep them there.” He watched her eyes go wide again, but she did as he requested. Lucius crawled on the bed next to her then lay down. “Do not move, no matter what, understand?” His voice purred against her ear, tickling the fine hairs there and making her have to catch her breath. She could only nod.

Lucius continued to speak. “Last time, I did not get to play with you as I wished too. If I had, I would have done much more with you and for hours on end.” While he spoke, Lucius skimmed a hand from her lips, running his fingers softly across her bottom lip. Hermione wanted to tease him in return, so she parted her lips and flicked her tongue out to taste the tip that rested there.

Watching her tongue peek out made his eyes grow heated, and a devilish smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, you are a minx, aren’t you my pet. Well, two can play at that game. “

Lucius moved his head down towards her chest. At the same time, the hand that had been at her mouth skimmed over her throat, down over her chest, to pluck a rosy nipple, then across her belly, until it traveled to in between her thighs.

Hermione squirmed deliciously as Lucius teased and toyed with her. He was never touching her exactly where she wanted it, but she did not worry. She knew he would satisfy her eventually.

When that eventually turned into five minutes, then twenty, Hermione began to grow impatient, needy, and frustrated. She wanted to move her hands from the top of the bed to touch herself or direct him to where she needed his hands and mouth to be.

Lucius had kissed her in every place from her neck down that were not places he knew would bring her satisfaction, such as her lips. Her breast though he very much wanted to or her wet core. Lucius had focused on every other place though making her pant, whimper, or cry out softly. He had shown her all of her other erogenous spots, though.

As his teeth came into contact with the sensitive flesh over her ankle, he watched in shocked amazement as her whole body shuddered. A high pitched wailing noise issued forth from her throat. If he did not know any better, he would swear she had an orgasm.

Hermione watched the gorgeous man above her with his long flowing white hair. Well-muscled form with the pale flat nipples and broad chest bring her to a shuddering climax without having to do anything other than kiss and lick certain areas.

“Hermione darling, did you reach completion without me touching you?” Lucius stared down at the witch in amazement. He had heard of such things but had never seen it happen before. When a blush stole over her face than traveled down to almost the middle of her chest.

“I did not mean too. It just happened while watching your lips and teeth on my ankle.” She stated defensively in return.

Lucius lunged over her, his large body covering all of her softer, smaller one. His eyes blazed down at her with every emotion he felt at the moment. No one had ever wanted him and desired him the way this witch did. Lucius thought he would wait no longer, his need for her unquenchable.

Quickly devouring her mouth with his, he lined himself up against her than thrust forward in one smooth stroke. He had no worry she would not be read because of moments ago. Lucius felt his eyes almost roll into the back of his head as her tight sheath enveloped him.

“Lucius.” Hermione sobbed as he claimed her body once more. He stretched her body to accommodate only him. Hermione felt so full that it brought tears to her eyes.

Lucius stayed very still, giving her time to adjust to him once again. He had to close his eyes and breath in deeply to try and keep calm. She felt so tight around him as if she were virginal all over again.

When after a few minutes, she began to shift under him impatiently did he then pull back and thrust forward. The couple clung on to each other, pushing and pulling. Their lips sliding against one another’s in a heated kiss to tell each other without words how they felt.

Lucius gripped her hips, and Hermione wrapped her legs more securely around his waist as he pumped into her at a faster pace. The only sound in the room was their mingle breaths and flesh slapping against flesh, each trying to reach for that ultimate goal.

Eventually, the couple crashed over the edge of oblivion together, both crying out the other's name in abandonment. As they collapsed back onto the bed, Lucius made sure not to crush her with his weight by rolling on to the side of her.

Hermione stared at the ceiling while Lucius stared down at her while propping up his head on his hand. Neither spoke to lost in post-coital bliss for words.

Eventually, reality set in though when Leo gave a cry from the other room, and Hermione got up, threw on a bathrobe, then padded out into the bedroom to scoop up her son and play with him. Eventually, Lucius came back out fully dressed and looking as regal as ever.

“Would you like me to stay with him while you go and get freshened up?” He looked at her hopefully as she cuddled her son tickling the boy playfully. At hearing his father's voice, Leo reached out to Lucius, and to both their unexpected surprise, he looked right at him.

“Da,” Leo said in baby talk. Lucius sucked in a breath while Hermione gasped. Her son had not spoken a word in all this time. Tears came to her eyes at hearing his first word ever. “That is right, Leo he is your daddy.” She handed Leo over to Lucius, who looked down at the boy in wonder.

Lucius did not know what to say. He felt blow away that Leo would call him Da in such a short amount of time. He looked up at Hermione and smiled brilliantly. “You must get called ma all the time?” Hermione only shook her head.

“Leo has never spoken a word until today. You, Lucius, are his first word, congratulations.” She tried not to feel bitter. She tried to be happy for him. Still, a small part of Hermione could not understand why her son had felt the need to say his first word ever to a veritable stranger than to her who had been there for him always. The baby books said that you could not determine what your child’s first word might be, and you never know when it would come. She had always hoped though that it would be her title.

Lucius must have sensed how she felt because, as he looked down at Leo, a soft smile came to his lips as if he recalled another memory. “If it is any consolation, Draco’s first word was Sev because he could not say, Severus. Not mum, not dad, not even Triffy. Nope, it was while Severus had been holding him that he blurted it out to the shock of Narcissa, myself, and Severus. Narcissa cried for twenty minutes, thinking she was a horrible mother because Draco said someone else’s name and not ours. I had to console her by telling her that babies when they are ready to talk, will say the first thing that comes to them. It has nothing to do with how good or bad the parents are. That seemed to help.

He looked up over to her slyly. “Am I going to have to do the same for you, Hermione?”

She shook her head, no. “I have read all the baby books. I know what to expect, but I won't lie and say it does not hurt that being his mother, I would not be his first word, but someone who just came into his life is.”

Lucius nodded. He understands her feelings. “I do not blame you for feeling that way. I have to admit, though, it felt nice to be someone’s first anything once more.” He leered at her slightly so she would catch his meaning without having to say it in front of their child—Hermione giggles before replying.

“Don’t be naughty, Lucius. Haven’t you had enough?”

As an answer, Lucius reached out and pulled her to him with an arm around her waist, before kissing her lightly on the lips. One of his hands sliding down to cup her bottom as he whispered. “You witch, never could I get enough.”


End file.
